I'll Take Care of You Forever
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: At almost four years old, Teddy realizes that had doesn't have a mother or father like most children. As his godfather, Harry must explain the deaths of his godson's parents to a very confused little boy. Harry/Teddy bonding. ONESHOT


**I'll Take Care of You Forever**

**I hope you like it. It was just a little idea that has been bugging me for a while. Please review at the end with your thoughts. **

The Weasley household was, as always, loud, disorganized and stuffed with far too many people than the house could hold. It was a normal Sunday evening and the whole family, minus Harry and Ginny, had already arrived for dinner.

Ron and Hermione were outside taking a stroll in the garden. George had taken Angelina upstairs to collects some last items from his and Fred's old bedroom. It had been nearly four years since the battle, and George was finally coming to terms with the death of his twin. It had been hardest for George to deal with Fred's death because he hadn't just been a brother. Fred had been his partner in mischief , business partner and his other half. Fred had been his best friend since as far as he could remember. For a while he hadn't been able to even look in the mirror because Fred's face reflected back at him. It was with Angelina's help that he finally able to accepted Fred's death and live the life that Fred would have wanted for them.

In the living room, Bill and Fleur had their hands full trying to handle their two year old daughter, who seemed to have inherited Fred and George's love of mischief. Bill watched the scene in front of him with a smile before joining into the conversation his father and Percy were having next to him.

In the kitchen, Molly was adding the finishing touches to the dishes in front of her. All in all, she was happy to finally have all her family together and happy. Checking the family clock, Molly smiled when she watched both Harry and Ginny's hands move from Home to Traveling. Within in a matter of minutes, the fire turned green and Ginny emerged. Shortly after, Harry arrived with a small boy in his arms.

"Oh, you've brought Teddy with you. It's been too long since he's been here to visit." Molly said beaming as she took Teddy out of Harry's arms and placed a kiss on his head.

"Why don't you play with Victorie in the living room while I get dinner finished?" She always loved when the children came to visit. Harry and Ginny had yet to have any children of their own, but she already thought of Teddy as one of her own grandchildren.

Harry and Ginny soon followed Teddy into the living room, conversing with the other adults while they watched the children play together. As the adults talked, Harry kept a close eye on Teddy. He watched as Victorie accidentally dropped a large block on her hand and began to cry. Not long after, Bill scooped her up and placed her in his lap.

"It's okay, Victorie. Daddy's here and I'll make it all better." Bill said, brushing his hand through her hair as he leaned down to kiss her palm. As if that was it took, Victorie gave her father a watery smile before joining Teddy back on the floor.

Harry, however, was not worried about Victorie. His attention was focused solely on his godson. During the exchange between father and daughter, Teddy's expression had quickly changed. The happy little boy that had been playing excitedly was now replaced with confusion and sadness. Although he resumed playing with Victorie, his expression never changed and Harry knew that soon he would need to have an important talk with his godson.

All through dinner, Harry kept an eye on Teddy. He seemed to brighten up a little as he talked to Ron and Hermione, but traces of earlier were still evident on the young boy's face. As dinner finished up, Harry pulled his godson away from the family.

"Hey Teddy, why don't we take a walk?" Harry ask, gathering his godson's coat and making his way to the door. They walked along the path in silence. Harry knew not to pressure Teddy. He had learned by know that his godson would talk when he was ready. They made it to a group of trees when Teddy stopped walking and turned to his godfather.

"Why don't I have a daddy? Victorie has a mommy and a daddy. Why don't I get to have a mommy and daddy? " Teddy asked quietly, refusing to look at his godfather.

Sighing, Harry settled on a stump and motioned for Teddy to join him. When Teddy was situated in his lap, he made sure his godson was looking at him before answering.

"You do have a daddy, Teddy. And a mommy too. They love you very much. They didn't want to leave you. If they could, they would be here right now."

"Why did they leave me?" Teddy asked as stray tears escaped his eyes.

Pulling Teddy into a tight hug, Harry tried to think of the perfect way to answer. Teddy was too young to fully understand the war and his parents deaths, but he refused to lie to his godson. Harry saw so many similarities between himself and Teddy. He vowed that Teddy would have a better childhood than he ever did. He owed that to Remus and Tonks.

"Your parents wanted to protect you and they died to make sure you would live in a better world. They are up in the sky. They are always watching you, Teddy, and they would be so proud of you."

"Mommy and Daddy are in the sky?" Teddy asked point upwards.

"Yes. They are up there with my mommy and daddy and my godfather. They are always watching us. Whenever you miss your mommy and daddy all you have to do is look up at the sky and talk to them. They will get your message. "

"You don't have a mommy or daddy either?"

"My mummy and daddy died when I was young, just like yours. I never really got to meet them either, but later I learned I had a godfather. I got to know him for a couple years before he had to go away and join my parents. He taught me an important lesson before he left though. He taught me how to be godfather and that's something I will always be grateful for. He taught me how to take care of you."

"Will you leave me too?"

"Not for a very long time, Teddy. I will be here for as long as you need me. I'll be here to take care of you."

"You'll take care of me? Forever?"

"I promise I will Teddy. I love you very much. You'll always have me. We are special because we don't have mummies and daddies, but we aren't alone. You have your grandma, me and all the Weasleys. We are all your family. You are a very loved little boy." Harry said as he picked up his godson and placed kiss on his forehead. "Now, why don't we get back to The Burrow. I think grandma Weasley has some pie." Harry said with a smile as be placed his godson on the ground.

Grabbing Harry's hand, the two began to walk back to the house. As they walked, Harry watched the boy look up at the sky and quietly whisper his message to his parents.

"I love you mummy and daddy. Uncle Harry promises to take care of me for you. I miss you."

A single tear escaped Harry's eye as he to turned towards the sky. "I'll take care of him, I promise. I'll make you proud, Remus."

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
